The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Lob Bule’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in 2002 in Andijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was ‘LOB02-12-1’, a white proprietary lobelia line (unpatented), while the male parent was ‘LOB02-14-1’, a blue proprietary lobelia line (unpatented).
The new cultivar was created in 2002 in Andijk, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif., and Andijk, The Netherlands over a two-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., and Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to be stable and true to type and to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.